


Joseph Seed headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Religion, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Dating headcannons with small(like 5’2 lol) and petite girlfriend for all the Seed Brothers?
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/You
Kudos: 26





	1. Joseph +dating small, petite reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dating headcannons with small(like 5’2 lol) and petite girlfriend for all the Seed Brothers?

  * He also finds it endearing
  * He knows that God has given you to him as a little gift, and your stature reflects that 
  * He loves the daintiness of you 
  * How fragile you seem 
  * It serves as a reminder that he needs to grow the Project so that when the Collapse comes, he has all he needs to protect and provide for you 
  * He has Faith make you dresses herself so that they are perfect for you 
  * He loves how well your hand fits in his when he walks around the compound with you, greeting his followers 
  * He worries for your safety whenever you leave the compound and likes for you to take a brother or sister with you 
  * Though he knows that God will protect you
  * He makes sure you can reach everything you need easily, probably has a shelf or rack put up just for that 
  * He also has a little stool or ladder for you as well 
  * “Little one.” 
  * He loves how petite you look, curled up in a chair while you listen to him practice his sermons 
  * He doesn’t pay too much attention though because he would love you regardless of your size and that is how God made you 




	2. Joseph falling head over heels for a new follower of his church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Joseph from FC5 falling head over heels for a new follower of his church? Maybe she's the timid and shy type because she doesn't wanna get hurt again by another partner? He finds out about her past with abuse and tries to soothe her?

  * Despite how many followers he has, he really does try to keep track as best as possible
  * He wants to be able to recognize faces and put names to them
  * His followers are important to him and imperative to the Project
  * He’s following God’s orders to save as many souls as he can before the collapse 
  * So when he sees a new face at one of his sermons, he takes notice
  * He offers you a smile, making sure that you know he sees you 
  * When he speaks about welcoming new brothers and sisters, he motions to you as well as any new members of his flock
  * If he has time at the end of his sermon, he stops to talk to you while everyone else leaves 
  * He introduces himself as if you didn’t know who he was 
  * He compliments you name no matter what it is
  * He’s very soft-spoken and polite
  * He welcomes you to the project and tells you how happy God is that you’ve chosen to be saved 
  * He doesn’t drag things on too long, he has a lot of things to do of course 
  * But he does tell you that he looks forward to seeing you again 
  * And he does his research to learn more about you 
  * The more he learns about you, the more thankful he is that you chose to join the Protect rather than the Resistance 
  * Every time he does see you he makes it a point to say hello and let you know that he sees you
  * The way he feels about you makes him worry 
  * He prays to make sure that God agrees and he wants to make sure that he isn’t straying from the path 
  * The more he talks to you and finds out about you, the more he can see why you are hesitant and shy
  * And he lets you take your time 
  * As drawn as he may feel to you, he isn’t going to trade his piety for affection
  * Not after he’s made it so far
  * So instead he simply tries to show you how kind and loving he as well as his flock can be 
  * How you don’t have to worry about being mistreated 
  * And if in time it seems that you would make a good partner to help lead his flock and God has chosen you for him, then he won’t fight it 




	3. Joseph's wife finding out she's pregnant

  * You’re late and despite trying to rationalize
  * You know what it means
  * You’re pregnant and carrying Josephs child
  * You’re not totally shocked of course
  * You knew that it was going to happen at some point
  * As soon as you and Joseph had gotten married, you had consummated your marriage that night
  * And while it wasn’t compulsive, as Joseph would never want to indulge in greed, he did enjoy making love to you whenever he could
  * He loved to be close with you
  * Share intimacy with his new wife
  * It had been a while since he had left the love and warmth of a woman and he would be lying if he said it didn’t ignite a fire he had since believed to be extinguished
  * He hadn’t made lovemaking a chore, hadn’t been “trying” with you to conceive
  * He simply had said that if it was God’s will then it would happen
  * Now here you were, an entire month late
  * You want to make sure, but you aren’t sure if you should take a test yourself and verify before you told him to avoid any disappointment
  * Or wait until he came home and take the test together, there with your husband by your side regardless of what the result was
  * Even though you’re nearly positive, you decide to sweet-talk your way out of the compound without an escort get a test anyways
  * And you wait until he gets home
  * He comes in all smiles as usual, placing his things down and striding over to you slowly, arms open
  * “My beautiful, darling wife.”
  * There are such love and pride in his voice and you beam as he hugs you 
  * Once you pull away, he places his hands on your shoulders and you bring your hand up, showing him the box 
  * His eyes widen and then he’s taking your face in his hands, touching his forehead against yours 
  * You’re both walking to the bathroom quickly and taking the test, waiting for the minutes to tick by 
  * Once they do and you both see the plus sign, he has you in his arms, kissing along your cheeks and thanking God for the blessing 




	4. Joseph finds someone just like him, who believes in his vision and takes care of everyone

  * He’s thankful that God has given you to him
  * He knows how hard it can be to find someone worth spending the rest of your life with
  * He especially knows how much harder it is when religion is brought in
  * He knows he isn’t the easiest man to understand
  * He is human and a sinner after all
  * But he does his best to be the man God wants him to be
  * And he simply hopes that if God decides to give him another partner, another wife after the tragedy that took his first
  * That she will be understanding and patient enough to walk by his side
  * So meeting you is a blessing
  * You understand him perfectly
  * You see his vision
  * You understand his goal
  * You believe that he is here to spread the word and save as many as he can before the Collapse
  * And you’re right there as he does
  * You help him look after his flock
  * Sunday evening dinners after church with his family
  * You check on Jacob and make sure he’s doing well
  * Dropping off lunch for him sometimes so he can have something warm and homecooked for lunch
  * Tracking down rare books for John to add to his library
  * You look after everyone and take care of everyone just the same
  * You believe in his cause and are first in line to look after your brothers and sisters
  * In turn, they do the same for you
  * Dropping off cookies and cakes and gifts for Joseph to take to you
  * Making clothing and jewelry for you to wear
  * They regard you with warmth and love just as they do Joseph, for you are the one God has chosen as worthy for him
  * And Joseph is just as much enamored with you as they are
  * After a service, he falls back some and just watches you, smiling and laughing with his flock
  * Hugging and forehead touching those who seek your affection
  * Bouncing children on your hip
  * You’re everything that Joseph has ever wanted and now he knows he’s absolutely on the right path because he has you to walk with him




End file.
